


Неплохо (для конца света)

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Recovery, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: Баки возвращается после рабочего дня, сушит волосы и испытывает небольшой кризис по поводу неожиданных чувств к Стиву. Обычный день Баки Барнса.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Неплохо (для конца света)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Bad (for the End of the World)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512190) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel). 



> Это наверное какое-то прощальное ланфрен ланфра *угорает* моей любви к старбаксу. Гори, прощальная звезда. Любовь последняя чиста, ну вы поняли). Бетинг: Салли и Локс. Тилл зе энд оф зе лайн, мои драгоценные.
> 
> Релена как всегда, сказала: ну хочешь переводить, переводи, болезная lol
> 
> Ребят, ну как бы там ни было, Стив любит Баки, а Баки Стива.
> 
> Для Ihor

Баки посмотрел на часы, как только вышел из душа. До прибытия Стива оставалось ещё больше часа, так что Баки не пожалел лишней секунды и отправил ему смайлик мозга, напоминая думать головой и не влипать в новые неприятности, не добравшись до границы Ваканды. Когда это вообще срабатывало. Если Стиву что-то втемяшилось в голову, он никогда не слушал предостережений, неважно, был ли Баки рядом или не был.

Он побрёл на кухню выпить чего-нибудь; с мокрых волос на спину стекала вода.

Вакандская квартира Баки была расположена на окраине города, вблизи от полей, работа на которых была частью его реабилитации. Предполагалось оградить его от ненужных раздражителей, - пока Шури не заметила, с каким изумленным интересом он глазел на оборудование в её лаборатории, на коридоры, ведущие туда, на архитектуру и план города. Тогда она и решила, что постоянное пребывание на открытых пространствах пойдёт ему на пользу. Баки всё приводило в восторг, от открытых окон с силовым полем, защищающим от насекомых, до рециркулятора воды, сохраняющего природные ресурсы.

Приятно было смыть с себя пыль и пот. Обычно вода приносила очищение и бодрила, но на этот раз тяжёлым грузом на плечи ложилось осознание, что он снова наденет боевую экипировку и вернётся в роль солдата.

И реальный, ощутимый вес новой руки был тут ни при чем.

Он понял, что нервничает, глядя на собственное отражение. Он замер, разминая левую руку, пытаясь облечь чувства в слова. Он не боялся драться. И не боялся умереть, хотя его психолог всё ещё делал сложное лицо, когда слышал об этом. Умирать он не хотел, но давным-давно преодолел этот страх и смирился с неизбежностью. Он был абсолютно уверен в руке, которую сделала для него Шури, и в том, что сумеет выйти на бой без оглядки на триггеры. Он не позволит себе обезуметь, помогая тем, кто помог ему.

Он не мог успокоиться. Что-то ныло под ребрами, пока он сушил волосы феном, расчёсывая и укладывая их пальцами. Уже выдавливая на ладонь гель для укладки, Баки остановился. И задался вопросом.

Откуда это желание прихорашиваться, если всего через пару часов волосы будут покрыты потом, кровью, оружейной смазкой и грязью?

На ум шла только старая привычка, сохранившаяся с тех времён, когда он был просто Баки Барнсом. Он помнил, как гордился собственной внешностью, от уложенных волос до начищенных ботинок, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Вернувшееся ощущение заставило его улыбнуться, как и осознание, что его тогдашние усилия переросли в привычку, дарящую радость.

Когда Баки проверил телефон, там его ждало сообщение от Стива со смайликом козы. И что это должно значить? Его лучший друг - настоящий придурок, печально подумал Баки и послал в ответ: «Я мозг, сам ты козёл», - прежде чем начать непростой процесс облачения в боевой костюм.

***

\- Ого! - сказала Шури, увидев его.

Оторвавшись от замысловатой перестановки в лаборатории, она обратила к нему всё своё безраздельное внимание. Протянула руку и задумчиво подёргала его за прядку волос.

\- Сколько времени уже прошло?

\- С чего?

\- Думаю, не более двух месяцев. Не помню, чтобы мой брат так основательно кого-то громил в игре с мячом.

Стив. Она говорила о Стиве.

\- Около того, - согласился Баки, улыбаясь от воспоминаний. Веселый был день. - Тебе нужна помощь с перестановкой?

\- Не особенно, - сказала она, нажимая на планшет, отчего стена соединилась с полом. Баки удивлённо наблюдал за происходящим, потому что понятия не имел, что так вообще можно. Круто.

\- Сомневаешься в моих способностях? Мужчинам это свойственно, когда дело касается физической силы, возраста или пола.

\- Нет, - ответил Баки, пожав плечами. - Я просто... - он махнул рукой. – Волнуюсь немного о предстоящем.

Она ухмыльнулась, что-то услышав в его словах.

\- Он будет здесь через полчаса. До этого времени постарайся не путаться под ногами. Расскажешь потом, как всё прошло.

Н-н-ну, хорошо. Наверняка она будет присутствовать при встрече со Стивом, но...

Баки был на полпути по коридору, когда до него, наконец, дошло то, что Шури увидела с первого взгляда. Причиной его нервного возбуждения был _Стив_.

***

Господи боже, а он ещё и ляпнул, что _немного волнуется о предстоящем_.

***

Хотелось найти ближайший водопад и сброситься вниз. Он бы, конечно, выжил, но, нахлебавшись воды, мог избежать встречи с лучшим другом, _которая заставляла его нервничать_. Он одновременно и понимал и нет, откуда эти мысли. Он провёл семьдесят лет, не зная, кто такой Стив, потом ещё два года в попытках забыть и одновременно вспомнить о нём абсолютно всё. Сейчас он чувствовал себя увереннее, отчасти потому что Стив дал ему время и возможность восстановиться. Баки чувствовал протест Стива и желание постоянно держать его на виду, но тот никогда этого не показывал. Только каждый раз хмурился и смотрел тяжело, покидая Ваканду, а пальцы словно искрили, и Баки чудилась в этом постоянная необходимость дотронуться.

А потом Стив, человек, которого Баки повстречал почти сто лет назад и знал лучше, чем себя самого – настолько хорошо, что это знание пробилось через все установки и триггеры в его голове, – приземлился в Ваканде вместе с одним из людей Накии, в джинсах, в неприметной рубашке и с бородой.

С бородой.

Баки не понимал, как это получилось. Он не помнил, чтобы Стив брился во время войны, хотя им совершенно точно однажды пришлось целый месяц делить одну бритву на весь отряд.

Он долгое время разглядывал лицо Стива. Даже спросил у Шури, не дал ли кто-нибудь ему специальное средство для роста волос, и выдержал её взгляд, посмотревшей на него, как на ненормального.

Может, он и правда сошёл с ума, потому что борода смотрелась довольно сексуально. Разве об этом надо было думать?

***

Квинджет приземлился, и Баки наблюдал, как Стив и его команда сошли навстречу Т'Чалле и Окойе. Он смотрел, как они подходят, и понимал на все сто, отчего весь день нервничал. Потому что сердце билось где-то в горле вовсе не из-за войны, которую Стив привел за собой.

А потом Стив оказался прямо перед ним. Их взгляды встретились, замерли, и Баки почувствовал, как его тянет вперёд. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как встретить Стива на полпути и потянуться к нему. Сердце колотилось. Баки должен был беспокоиться о надвигающейся угрозе, но думать мог только о том, что испытывает неуместные чувства, приветствуя лучшего друга. Подходящие скорее для чего-то иного, чем дружеское приветствие.

Стив заключил его в объятие. Баки ощутил кожу брони, жар тела и запах пота, по секундному напряжению в плечах понимая, как Стив сдерживался, чтобы не притиснуть его к груди. Ощущения были восхитительные. И опять по венам бежала эта беспокойная энергия, побуждая обнимать в ответ крепче и дольше, потереться щекой о шею Стива. По венам струилось влечение. В мозгу возник образ - обнаженная, мокрая от пота кожа, - и он беспощадно отогнал видение.

Объятие закончилось слишком быстро и в то же время казалось вечным, а все присутствующие замерли, глядя на них.

\- Ну как ты тут, Бак? - спросил Стив с улыбкой и не убрал ладонь с плеча Баки, когда он переступил с ноги на ногу. Прикосновение вышло нежным. Стив оглядел Баки с головы до ног настолько быстро, что это могло сойти за вопрос о здоровье, если бы не его широченная улыбка. Вышло почти игриво.

\- Э-э-э, неплохо для конца света, - улыбнулся Баки в ответ, всё ещё разглядывая лицо Стива. Тот совсем не выглядел так, как будто миру вот-вот придёт конец; он выглядел так, словно это было его начало.

Баки ощущал его тёплый взгляд всеми своими нервами, от него покалывало кожу под волосами и ладони чесались от желания дотронуться до Стива. Баки, как всегда, выбрал самый подходящий момент.

***

\- Скоро начнется, - сказал Стив, вставая рядом с Баки на смотровой площадке.

Несколько воинов Дора Милаж тоже были здесь, игнорируя волка в своих рядах и продолжая выполнять свою работу. Стив смотрел на Ваканду, потом опустил ладонь на левое плечо Баки.

\- Затишье перед бурей. Ты помнишь как...

\- Стив, - перебил его Баки, опираясь рукой о парапет, чтобы встать лицом к лицу.

Стив все еще держал его за плечо, как бы невзначай. Такая поза словно отгораживала их двоих от внешнего мира, что само по себе не было для них ново. Их всегда тянуло оказаться лицом к лицу.

\- Заткнись.

Стив посмотрел на него осторожно, не говоря ни слова. Баки посмотрел на него в ответ. Он не хотел потерять Стива. Он никогда не хотел терять Стива. Страх потери сопровождал Баки всю жизнь, но это чувство не шло ни в какое сравнение с той пропастью, которой грозило влечение. Стив был безрассудным, ищущим опасности идиотом, который променял проблемы со здоровьем на костюм супергероя, но за всё это время Баки ни разу не боялся отдалиться от него.

Баки вдруг ясно ощутил руку Стива на своей. Металл и провода могли лишь имитировать кожу, плоть и нервные окончания, и перед боем Баки настроил руку так, чтобы чувствовать окружение. Он ощущал тепло ладони Стива, согревающее металл, и его участившееся сердцебиение. Это позволяло надеяться, что Стив ощущал его близость точно так же.

Баки облизал губы и уперся взглядом в воротник Стива, чтобы сосредоточиться и спросить:

\- Нервничаешь перед битвой? - он поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами со Стивом, делая шаг к нему, касаясь правой рукой его плеча. Он рассчитал движение так, чтобы в случае чего отыграть назад, но уже не думал, что это понадобится, так как Стив тут же встал рядом, а не напротив.

\- Мы победим, потому что по-другому быть не может, - сказал он. –Другого выхода у нас просто нет.

В ответ на это Баки всмотрелся в его лицо, и сердце Стива под пристальным взглядом забилось быстрее. Податься вперёд оказалось так просто, хватило только понять, как он близко; воздух вокруг дрожал, как наэлектризованный. Нервозность, безрассудство, нетерпеливое ожидание - Баки почувствовал все разом, как только Стив тоже наклонил к нему голову, следуя каждому движению.

Всё, что оставалось сделать Баки, это поддаться страху и дать себе волю. В самом начале он прыгнул за Стивом с хелликериера. Он не помнил, как это было, не помнил, сделал ли это осознанно, но знал, что это правильно, еще прежде, чем узнал самого себя. Сейчас он знал себя достаточно для того, чтобы испугаться этой оставшейся пары дюймов до губ Стива, но отпустить себя и упасть вниз ощущалось одинаково.

Правильно.

Первое прикосновение их губ было мягким, едва заметным касанием. Стив удивлённо вдохнул, сжимая пальцы на плече Баки, и он подался вперёд, целуя увереннее, но не напирая. Стив взял его лицо в ладони, нежно прикасаясь.

Баки почувствовал, как борода щекочет ему подбородок, и улыбнулся, не разрывая поцелуя. В ответ на это Стив укусил его за нижнюю губу ласковым упреком, и Баки тут же задумался, как бы заставить Стива повторить это еще раз. Его дыхание грело губы Баки, влажные и чувствительные от мягких прикосновений.

Баки приоткрыл рот, чтобы лизнуть губы Стива, и тот пришёл в движение, вжимая Баки в парапет и углубляя поцелуй. Это было и похоже, и непохоже на Стива - если бы у Баки имелись до этого момента какие-то ожидания. Поцелуй был не развязным, не таким, после которого отчаянно срываешь одежду, - но и скучным он не был. Стив целовал его, точно зная, что целовал бы снова и снова, но такого шанса может больше не представиться.

Так что он не терял времени зря.

Это было потрясающе. Баки чувствовал, как восторг поцелуя течет вдоль позвоночника, согревая снаружи и внутри, и ухватился за это ощущение. Он с трудом дышал, а Стив так вжимался в него, что хотелось притянуть его ещё ближе, прочувствовать его от кончиков пальцев до макушки. Поцелуй был влажным и напористым, и _блядь_.

Баки отстранился, всё ещё улыбаясь. Он ощущал себя влюблённым и счастливым, и живым, и растерянным, как любой, кого только что зацеловали до головокружения.

\- Бак, - сказал Стив, проведя большим пальцем по его нижней губе, потом по подбородку.

Он выглядел потрясённым, но счастливым, и прикасался к Баки с благоговением. А смотрел так, будто Баки был всем его миром, и Баки весело хмыкнул, потому что это осталось удивительно неизменным.

\- Стив, - сказал он.


End file.
